


Until I Die

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Spring Fling [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes real life could make him smile like that for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Spring Fling. Day 2: Prompt Day (Quote)  
> If we wait until we’re ready, we’ll be waiting for the rest of our lives. ― Lemony Snicket
> 
> Inspired by the song "New Flesh" by TELE/VISIONS.
> 
> \---  
> Note: I honestly don't know where I was going with this, so bear with me.

_I listened to The Cure, I listened to The Cure, I listened to The Cure and then I cried_

It was the penultimate week of classes when Blaine decided he was finally going to talk to him. Him being the tall, glasses-wearing, freckled, emerald-eyed god that sat two desks away from him in his Visual Rhetoric course. It was the last semester of junior year, and he had spent the past two years avoiding the beautiful man that had been in so many of his classes. They were both media majors, so they shared many of the same classes. Honestly, Blaine sometimes wondered how he avoided speaking with him after all this time. Probably because the taller man never tried to strike up a conversation, either. Sometimes when he looked at him, he could swear the man had been looking at him just before, but that’s probably his lovesick mind playing tricks on him. 

So, semester after semester, Blaine went home to his cramped studio apartment and blasted 80s alternative, while he thought about the gorgeous boy that he was so certainly in love with, yet had never spoken to.

_I watched Videodrome, I watched Videodrome, I watched Videodrome and lost my mind_

If you asked Sebastian Smythe if he had ever been in love, he would say no. Actually, he probably wouldn’t say anything, because he hated speaking so much. So much of his childhood and teen years were spent being ridiculed by his classmates for his glasses, his love for video games, or his lanky body. When he got to college, he decided to keep his head down and just get through. He rarely spoke to anyone. There was only one person he wanted to speak to anyway. Blaine Anderson, that’s the name the professor called every morning, making Sebastian pop his head up from whatever book he was reading to catch a glimpse at the thousand-watt smile of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Blaine Anderson, who as of this semester had been in six of his classes. Blaine was an enigma; he was bright and cheerful, and spoke to everyone in class. Everyone but Sebastian.  


So, Sebastian avoided him all together, looking away anytime Blaine’s eyes landed on him. He kept his head down in class and studied at home in hopes to avoid running into the hazel-eyed man at the library. It’s not like Blaine had any interest in him. Sometimes he wished he lived inside one of the cheesy, 80s thriller movies that he loved, maybe then his life would be a little exciting.

_I tried to write a song, I tried to write a song, I tried to write a song I think you'd like_

It was Sunday. Tomorrow Blaine would finally have his chance to speak to Sebastian; however, he was having trouble figuring out what he wanted to say. He had wasted so much time simply out of the fear of rejection. The only way he had ever truly been able to express himself was through music, so he wrote Sebastian a song. 

_But no one gives a shit, no one gives a shit about my life_

Some nights are worse than others. Sundays are definitely the worst. Sebastian loves his university. His professors are great, his courses are interesting and intensive, but he hates seeing his peers. They’re always so happy, whether they’re in love or just excited for the inevitable ragger at whichever frat house that night, they’re smiling. The only time Sebastian finds himself smiling is when he’s reading an incredible book. He wishes real life could make him smile like that for once.

_Until I die_

“I wrote you a song.”

_I have nightmares, I have nightmares, I have nightmares all the time_

“You’re…you’re speaking to me? I think you might have me confused with som-“

_So I stay awake, so I stay awake so I stay awake all night_

“I would never confuse you with anyone, Sebastian. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you that.”

_I say I'm gonna leave, I say I'm gonna leave, I say I'm gonna leave but I think you're right_

And Sebastian smiled. And smiled and smiled and smiled.

_I'm gonna stay right here, I'm gonna stay right here, I'm gonna stay right here until I die_

No more waiting.

_Until I die_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments welcome (good and bad; I love any and all feedback!)


End file.
